The Q-factor or Q of a circuit component such as capacitor, or inductor of an electric circuit, is a figure of merit or quality. The Q(quality)-factor is the ratio of the reactance to the resistance of the electric component or circuit at any particular frequency of operation. Measurement of the Q-factors of capacitors or inductors with Q-meters are conventionally made by injecting a known voltage at a particular frequency in series with an inductance-capacitance network. The Q-factor may then be stated as: ##EQU1## where Q is the Q-factor, V.sub.2 is the output voltage measured across the capacitor at the series resonant frequency of the network, and V.sub.1 is the injection voltage or voltage applied to the network.